I'll stand by you
by countrygirl127
Summary: In my version of stand by me there is a new member of they're little group except it's a girl named Daisy but to Chris her nickname is baby girl. Daisy goes on an adventure to find a dead kid that got his by a train. Rated T for now but I might change it to rated M depending on what I decide to do PS I suck at summaries.
1. a plan to find Ray Brower

I was 14 going on 15 when I first saw a dead human being. It happened in the summer of 1959 a long time ago, but only if you measure in terms of years. I was living in a small town in Oregon called Castle Rock. There were only 1,281 people but to me it was the whole world.

My friends Chris, Gordy, Vern, and Teddy had a treehouse hangout just outta town, I was meeting them after I went to the store. I did the secret knock and they let me in. As I climb into the treehouse I see that Chris and Teddy are in the middle of a card game smoking cigarettes. "Hey how do you know if french men have been in your backyard?" Chris says taking a drag of his cigarette. "Hey I'm french okay." Teddy says also taking a drag of his cigarette. "Your garbage cans are empty and your dog's pregnant." Chris says laughing, earning a laugh from Gordy, outstretched on the couch reading a magazine. "What the hell kind of conversation did I just walk into?" I say coming through the door. "Oh Hey Daisy." Teddy and Gordy said when they say me. "Hey Gordo, hey Teddy bear." I said with a smile. "Hey baby girl." Chris said looking up from his cards. "That's a real cute nickname and all but I'm only a year and a half younger than you Chris." I said sitting down in a chair next to Chris. That's why I call you that your the baby of the group." He says with a grin on his face. "I guess so." I say.

A while after that there's a knock coming from the door below. "That's not the secret knock!" Chris yells. "Aw forget the secret knock let me in!" "Vern." We all say in unison. Chris let's Vern in and Vern rushes in out of breath. "You guys won't believe this just let me catch my breath I ran all the way from my house." Vern says sitting on the floor. "I ran all the way home, I'm sorry, sorry oh can I say it." Chris, Gordy, Teddy and I start singing. "Come on guys I'm serious." Vern interrupts us. "Wait wait wait hold up you guys. What is it?" Chris says letting Vern continue. "You guys won't believe this, sincerely." Vern says when we interrupt him a second time "I ran all the way home." We sing once more. "Forget you guys." Vern says giving up. "What is it?" Chris says serious this time. "Do you guys wanna see a dead body?" Vern had caught our attention. "I was under the porch digging ya know." He adds,

At the beginning of the school year Vern had buried a cort jar of pennies underneath his house. He drew a map so he could find them again, a week later his mom cleaned out his room and threw away the map. Vern had been trying to find those pennies for nine months, nine months man, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Just then Vern's older brother's friends came out of the house. "Jesus Christ Billy we gotta do something." "Who cares?" "We saw him." "So he ain't nothin to us, we ain't nothin to him neither, who gives a shit if they ever find him I don't." "But it's that kid they're talkin about on the radio, Broker, or Brover, or flowers whatever his name was, the train must've hit 'em." "Big fucken deal." We all followed the Ray Brower story very closely cause he was a kid our age. One day he went out to pick blue berries and nobody's seen 'em since. "Maybe we should tell the cops." You don't go squawking to the cops after you boosted a car ya idiot they're gonna know how the hell we got to the back Harlo road they know we ain't got no car. Best we keep our mouths shut and they can't touch us." "We can make an anonymous call." "They trace those calls stupid." "I just wish we would've never boosted that God damn Dodge, wish Ace would've been with could've just told the cops we were in his car." "Well he wasn't." "We gonna tell 'em?" "We ain't gonna tell nobody."

"I know the back Harlo road, it comes to a dead end by the royal river, the train tracks are right there me and my dad used to fish out there." Teddy says


	2. getting set for the best adventure ever

**hey guys i hope y'all are enjoying this story so far love y'all please review:)**

"I know the back Harlo road it comes to a dead end by the royal river, the train tracks are right there. Me and my dad used to fish out there." Teddy said, excitedly. "They would've known you were under there they would've killed you." Chris says to Vern. "Could he have gotten all they way from Chamberlin to Harlo, it's really far?" Gordy asked the rest of us. "Maybe he started walking on the train tracks and just followed them the whole way." Chris suggested. "yeah maybe." I say agreeing with Chris. "yeah, yeah right then after dark a train must've come along EL SMACKO!" Teddy said, putting his right hand into a fist and punching his left hand, dramatically. "Yeah." Chris says in a whisper.

"Hey, hey you guys I bet you anything if we find him we'll get our picture in the paper." Chris said. "Yeah maybe we can even be on TV." "Sure." "we'll be hero's." "Yeah." Chris says finishing up his and Teddy's conversation. "Are you guys nuts?! I'm not gonna go look for some stupid kid who got hit by a train because of his own stupidity." I say wondering why I hang out with these crazy people. "c'mon baby girl it'll only be for a couple of days." Chris says, desperately wanting me to go. "what'll we tell our folks?" Vern asks. "Me, Chris, Teddy, and Daisy will tell our folks we're tentin' out in your back field. you can tell your folks you're sleeping over at Teddy's, then we'll just say we're going to the drag races the next day." Gordy said, clearly he'd thought this through. "Man that's a plan in the house." Chris said doing s secret handshake with Gordy. "But if they find out we're not at the drag races we'll get hided." Vern says.

"Nobody will care, cause they're gonna be so jazzed about what we found it's not gonna make a difference." Teddy said in his usual almost yelling tone. "Yeah, well my dad'll hide me anyway, but hell it's worth the hiding. What do you say guy's, lets do it." Chris said. "Wait, wait, wait you guys are seriously going through with this?" I ask, in shock, but the weird thing is, is that it didn't surprise me at all. "Of course we are, and you should too." Gordy said. I can tell from the tone of his voice that he really wanted me to go. I had gotten to know Gordy a bit better than the rest of the guys, we have the same problems and worries. " I don't know maybe." I say indecisive. "c'mon Daisy, please." Gordy pleaded. "Yeah baby girl, please." Chris pleaded in a baby voice. I shoot Chris a dirty look, then I turn to Gordy and give him a little smile and say "Okay I'll go." All of the boys cheer loudly.

I get to my house and start packing for our little "adventure." "Daisy sweet heart put on a nice dress or something, Frank's coming over for dinner tonight. Oh where are you off to?" my mom asks, standing in the doorway of my room with her arms crossed."Oh yeah, mom can I stay the night at Vern's house? We're tentin' out in his back field tomorrow and going to the drag races the next day. Please mama." I beg her. "Frank was gonna take us to a movie tomorrow, but i guess you can go." she said as i ran up to her and surprised her with my embrace. "Thanks mama." I say planting a kiss on her rosy cheeks.


	3. The adventure begins

**Hey guys so I'm curious how are y'all liking the story? please PM me or review what y'all think love ya**

The next day I meet Chris and Gordy behind the ol' diner down town, they where already there when I arrived. "Hey guys!" I say coming around the corner making them both jump slightly. "geez Daisy you scared the crap out of us." Gordy says with his heart beating out of his chest. "You guys wanna see something cool?" Chris says reaching into his rolled up sleeping bag, pulling out a hand gun. Gordy and I look at each other in awe. "wow where did you get this?" Gordy asked as Chris gave the gun to Gordy. "I took it out of my old man's biro it's a 45'." Chris explains. "I can see that." Gordy says in a snobbish tone. Gordy makes gun shot noises, pretending he was shooting the gun. "You got shells for it?" Gordy asks Chris. "Yeah I just took what was left in the box, my dad'll think he used em all shootin' beer cans when he was drunk." Chris says. Gordy makes another gun shot noise "Is it loaded?" Gordy asks Chris with that sneaky tone he has when he's up to no good. "Hell no who do you think I am?" Chris says giving Gordy the okay to shoot the gun. Gordy aims the hand gun at a tin garbage can about 5ft in front of him, puts his finger on the trigger, not expecting anything to happen he pulls the trigger and Bang the gun goes off "JESUS!" we all scream as we run around the corner out of sight, so nobody would know it was us. After we were far enough around the corner for no one to see us, but we were still able to hear a woman who worked at the diner come out the back door. "Hey who did that? Who's lettin' cherry bombs off out here?" the woman yells.

"Aw man you should've seen you're face!" Chris said laughing. "you knew it was loaded, we could've gotten caught that woman saw me." Gordy said angrily. "C'mon Gordy she thought it was firecrackers." Chris said trying to make what had happened not a big deal. "I don't care that was a mean trick Chris." Gordy said still mad. "Hey Gordy, I didn't know it was loaded honest." Chris said. "You swear?" "Yeah." "On your mothers name." "yes." "Pinky swear?" "Pinky swear." Chris said kissing his pinky. "You two I swear, You guys are so weird." I say looking back and forth between the two boys. just then Chris's brother, Eyeball, and Ace come out of the store we had just passed. "Hey girl how ya doin'?" Eyeball said walking behind me. "Why don't you shove it and leave me alone." I said looking back at him shooting him a dirty look because I hate when people call me like I'm a dog or something. "Oh, Chris your girlfriend is acting like a real bitch." Eyeball says lighting a cigarette. Chris runs after him when he gets punched by Ace. I run towards Chris only to be held back by Gordy. "Let me go!" I say trying to break free from Gordy's arms. "They will kill you!" Gordy warned me. "I don't care, he's my friend." I say tears starting to trickle down my face. "So you really thought you could win Chambers, how pathetic." Ace says standing over Chris as Chris grasps his eye in pain. Ace kneels down remaining above Chris and draws his fist back. "Ace that's enough man, you've had your fun! Now let's go before someone see's." Eyeball exclaims. Eyeball and Ace leave and after a few minutes Chris stands up and we go to meet Vern and Teddy.


	4. friends

**Hey y'all sorry for the delay on the story i should be able to post more often and for those of you who are still interested in reading this thank you for your support so without further ado here's chapter 4 please let me know what ya think enjoy**

"Are you alright Chris! How'd you get that black eye?!" Teddy and Vern ask as soon as we meet each other by the train tracks. "Oh it's nothing don't worry about it, let's start moving." Chris says like nothing is wrong. Vern and Teddy walk in front, Chris and Gordy walk in the middle, and I walk in the back by myself. "Daisy, you okay? You're kinda alone and quiet back here." Chris says allowing Gordy to walk ahead of us so he could talk to me. "So you do know my real name." I say teasing him. "Hahaha you're funny." He says chuckling. "Thanks I get that a lot." I say laughing. "So, are you scared?" He asks me. Confused I ask "What are you talking about?" "The woods are pretty scary." He says. still very confused I answer "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it." "I know you're a tough girl. I can protect you, but who's gonna protect you from me?" He says, giving me a weird look. I just stayed silent

We walked, and walked for what felt like forever, until we came to an open meadow. We were all getting hungry, I could tell by the look in their eyes"Is it just me or are you guys getting hungry?" I ask. "Did anyone bring anything to eat?" Gordy asks. "No." everyone says. "Did anyone at least bring money?" Gordy asks. "I have 50 cents." he says holding out his hand. "I have $1.50." says Teddy. "I have $1." Chris says. "I have $2." I say. We all give our money to Gordy. Everyone's eyes immediately go to Vern. He hands Gordy his money. Gordy gives a look of disappointment and says "7 cents Vern?" Gordy asks. "I still haven't found my pennies yet." Vern says trying to defend himself. There's a store by the junk yard we can stop there and get some food.

when we get to the fence at the junkyard, throw our stuff over it and hop the fence. Once we were on the other side Gordy volunteered to go get the food, I volunteered to go with him. "So how've you been it's been a while since we've got to hang out together?" I ask to start a conversation. "Things are still the same, I'm still invisible to my parents." He says, sadly. "I'm so sorry Gordy." I say giving him a hug, which was very much needed for both of us. "You're not invisible to me." I say looking up at him while still in his embrace. He smiles and says "Thanks, ya know I've always thought you were different from other girls." "Well is different a bad thing?" I ask worried. "No not at all, I actually think it's kinda cute." He says smiling. "Almost as cute as the way you're blushing right now." I say laughing. "See what I mean." He says. We both laugh and arrive at the store. We got some bread, some water, and some candy bars. When we got back to the junkyard everyone was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

We get the food and head back to the fence that we came in from. When the fence came into view we saw the others climbing over it. " Wow they didn't wait real nice of them." Gordy says sarcastically. "Come on let's go catch up with them." I say, laughing. when we were almost caught up with the others Gordy grabbed my hand. I looked down at my hand then back at Gordy. For a few seconds he looked worried as if I were going to yell at him or get mad. I look at him and smile. A look of relief spreads across his face.

"Finally you guys show up, you're so slow." Teddy says. "Oh hush Teddy bear, y'all are the ones who left us back there." I say, giving Teddy a sad look. "Oh uh sorry about that Baby girl." Chris says rubbing the back of this neck. "C'mon we're losing daylight, let's get moving." Gordy says. Then we were on our way.

As we walked I started falling behind the others. They kept walking on along the road by the train tracks. Finally Chris looked back and saw that I was walking a far distance behind them. "Hey, wait you guys." he says to the others. As I caught up with them Gordy walked at the same pace as me and asked "Is everything okay Daisy?" "Yeah everything's fine." I lied. "Daisy I know when you're lying you always do that thing with you're hands when you lie." He says comforting me, by putting an arm around my shoulders. He looks at my hands, I had one hand in a fist and the other covering it. I sigh and say "I'm just nervous is all." "And why is that?" he asks with that tone when he despreatly wants to know something. ¨Daisy you know you can talk to me right?¨ Gordy says, giving me a dreamy look. ¨Yeah I know, You´d be the first person I´d come to if I had a problem and I need help.¨ I say with a smile. A look of surprise spread across his face. he smiles, the heat rushing to his cheeks, rubbing the back of his neck.


End file.
